Un cumpleaños de lo más complicado
by CarolRamos22
Summary: El team 5Ds intenta hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Astrid y no todo sale bien... Al menos hasta el final


**Carol- Hola chicos y bienvenidos a un nuevo fic!**

 **Yo se que en el capítulo anterior de** **"** **Reina de Corazones** **"** **(Si no conocen de que hablo es otra de mis historias) y se suponía que hoy publicaría el nuevo cap pero por razones de tiempo posiblemente lo haga el sábado de la otra semana o dentro de un mes...**

 **Bueno hoy es un día muy especial y leer el fanfic sabrán él porque...**

 **Bueno a leer!**

 _ **Advertencia:**_

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's no me pertenece le pertenece a Katsuki Takaahasi y yo solo pido prestados sus personajes.**_

 _ **Un Cumpleaños de lo más Complicado**_

Para muchas personas un cumpleaños es un gran acontecimiento para muchas personas, ya que tienes el tiempo de compartir con los seres queridos y los amigos, recibir regalos y pasarla bien... Y este era el plan de varios chicos reunidos en el garaje de una casa en Neo Domino City, específicamente en el garaje del Poppo Time; donde se encontraba todo el Team 5'Ds junto con Sherry, Kiryu, Misty y Carly quienes estaban pensando en prepararle una sorpresa a una gran amiga suya...

-No se porque quieren hacerle una fiesta a la amargada de Astrid- Dijo el portador de Red Demons Dragon, Jack Atlas

-Amargada y todo pero... Ella es muy buena persona y no lo puedes negar Jack- Dijo la ex Dark signer Carly ya que Jack siempre estaba con su humor de demonio y amagaba a medio mundo con eso...

-Carly tiene razón Jack... Astrid por más amargada y mala onda que sea con ciertas personas, ella nos ayuda muchos- Dijo el tranquilo de Bruno que estaba algo aburrido porque todos llevaban hablando media hora de cosas sin sentido

-¡Ya dejenme en paz!- Dijo furioso Jack haciendo que todos lo ignoraran como siempre - Y ¿Cuál es el plan?¿Que tienen en mente todos?-

-Pues lo que queremos es que Astrid se divierta por un rato... Se la pasa estudiando, trabajando y cuidandonos el pellejo a todos- Dijo el pelos parados de Crow ya que quería que una de sus amigas se liberara de su estrés.

-De hecho Astrid se ha sumergido tanto en sus trabajos que no ha pasado tiempo con nadie...- Dijo la portadora de Black Rose Dragon, la pelirroja Aki - Desde que Camilo se fue... Astrid no a querido socializar con alguien, ella creo que solo se habla con migo y los gemelos-

-Ese es el plan... Hacer que se distraiga y se divierta- Dijeron con animo los gemelos quienes no querían ver triste a su castaña y loca amiga.

-Bien en ese caso... Podemos prepararle una fiesta de cumpleaños ya que si mal no recuerdo hoy es su cumpleaños- Dijo Sherry, que a pesar de no ser tan apegada a Astrid le tenía un gran respeto.

-Bien entonces tratemos de hacer una fiesta antes del atardecer ya que ella regresa a esas horas aquí- Dijo Misty quién al igual que Sherry no era tan apegada a la castaña pero le tenía cierto carriño.

Y así estuvieron por 30 minutos y en ese tiempo tuvieron la oportunidad de organizarse de la siguiente manera... Jack y Carly se encargarían de preparar la comida, Crow, Bruno y Sherry en la búsqueda de regalos, Aki, Leo y Luna se encargarían de distraer a Astrid lo más posible y el resto de los chicos estarían encargados de la decoración.

Pasaron varias horas y cada quien estaba tratando de encontrar las cosas necesarias para la fiesta pero los únicos que parecían no tener suerte eran Aki y los gemelos que no eran capaces de encontrar a Astrid en ninguna parte...

-¿Donde se pudo haber metido Astrid?- Preguntó con fastidio la pelirroja buscando con la vista a la castaña haber si la miraba

-Debe de haberse ido a "matar su soledad"- Dijo Leo más despreocupado que las dos chicas que estaban con él, en cambio su hermana mientras buscaba a Astrid se encontró con su gran compañero Kuribon.

-Hola Kuribon, ahora estoy algo ocupada buscando a una amiga así que más tarde jugaré con tigo-

"Ruidos de Kuribon"

-¿Enserio la has visto? ¿Como? ¿Donde está?-

"Ruidos de Kuribon"

-Gracias Kuribon- Dijo la pequeña niña de coletas verde a la invisible para todos menos para ella bola de pelos cafés -Chicos ya se donde está Astrid...-

-¿Enserio? ¿Donde donde?-

-Siganme-

Después de les explicara algo que ya casi entendían encontraron a la castaña teniendo un duelo con alguien quien no parecía rival para ella ya que en su turno estaba a punto de derrotarlo...

-¡Este es tu fin! ¡Heart of Star Dragon atacalo directamente! ¡Star Destruction Flame! -Y así Astrid pudo derrotar a su contrincante quien salió corriendo por el miedo que le tenía a la chico o por vergüenza de haber perdido.

-¡Eso fue increíble Astrid-chan- Dijo Leo emocionado asustando un poco a Astrid

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Te estábamos buscando... Obviamente, pero miramos que estabas muy ocupada- Dijo Aki bromeando.

-¿Ocupada? ¡Claro que no! ¡Ese mocoso se metió con migo y yo simplemente lo reté a un duelo y...-

-Lo derrotaste porque eres una gran duelista-

-Si soy buena pero no tanto como Yusei...-

-De hecho hemos mejorado mucho desde que el imbécil de Divine murió durante los eventos de los dark signers- Dijo Aki haciendo a su amiga sonreír.

-Tienes razón Aki, si hubiéramos seguido con él en este momento seríamos soldados duelistas psíquicos que van a destruir el mundo-

Astrid al igual que Aki posee poderosos poderes psíquicos pero ella si sabía controlarlos solo si se molestaba era capaz de casi matar a su víctima, pero eso cambio conoció la luz del bien...

Pasaron las horas y ya casi era la hora... Todo estaba entre comillas perfecto... Y lo digo entre comillas ya que...

Jack y Carly tenían un desastre en la cocina y nada parecía avanzar, Crow, Bruno y Sherry no encontraban algo que fuera del agrado de Astrid y el resto no tenían ni un poco decorado... Todo era un caos y Aki y los gemelos ya no podían retener más a Astrid y ella emprendió su camino hasta el Poppo Time donde pensó que no había ninguna novedad como siempre... Pero ese día simplemente no podía sonreír porque no le hayaba un motivo y más porqué...

 _-"Al parecer nadie se acordó de mi cumpleaños"-_ Pensó mientras miraba una foto en su celular... Era una foto de ella y su novio durante su anterior cumpleaños, él se había ido a Noruega por una beca y no volvería dentro de 1 año más y eso la ponía triste, siguió hasta llegar al Poppo Time y... Encontró un terrible desastre... Parecía si Lady Gaga hubiera hecho una fiesta por los colores exóticos y lo extravagante y que Miley Cyrus haya venido con una bola de metal gigante y halla destruido todo y en la cocina salían grandes nubes de humo, donde Jack y Carly estaban muriendo asfixiados...

-¡Ahh! ¡Es Astrid!- Dijo Kiryu alamando a los demás quienes intentaron disimular pero no lo lograron...

-¿Sorpresa? -Dijeron todos de manera un poco disimulada pero no lograron nada, luego llegaron Aki y los gemelos y entre todos le explicaron todo a Astrid quien estaba algo molesta pero vio la intención de todos y lo termino comprendiendo...

-Miren chicos, yo agradezco lo que hicieron... De verdad pero lo único que quiero estar con ustedes sin ninguna fiesta loca-

Y si fuera poco Crow, Bruno y Sherry volvieron todos desarreglados como si hubieran tenido alguna pelea o si hubieran tenido algún accidente pero curiosamente, ellos si hicieron su trabajo bien...

-Bien chicos... Logramos encontrar el mejor regalo para Astrid... Adelante Camilo- Dijeron haciendo realidad el mayor sueño de Astrid, reencontrarse con su novio después de 2 años...

-Eso no nos lo esperábamos- Dijeron toda sorprendidos y se puede decir que todo resulto bien y alguien que enrealidad no había hablado en todo el día... Apareció con un pequeño regalo... Una cadenita con una estrella bordeada de pequeños corazones...

-Espero que te guste Astrid... Este es un regalo de todo y feliz cumpleaños- Dijo Yusei dándole el presente a su amiga haciendo que su cumpleaños, si fuese un feliz cumpleaños...

 **Carol- Bueno ese fue el fic espero que les haya gustado y no tengo cosas que agregar esta vez... Solo que me voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños con mi familia...**

 **Nada les mando un beso y miles de abrazo...**

 **Cuidense, los quiero mucho...**

 **Chao Chao.**

 **Fecha de edición: 22 de mayo del 2018**


End file.
